Dragonfly Dance
by Silent Steel
Summary: Sanguine + Boredom + Busy Megatron = (VERY Distracted Megatron). It's a wonder he gets any work done. Set just a bit past 'Boredom's Aftermath'


Only one of these characters is not my creation, but belongs to someone else. Oops. I don't own her, by the way, or the Transformers universe.  
  
Please, any and all feedback is HIGHLY welcome.  
  
I only own Sanguine, Coravix and the voices in her head . . . but they also own about a half of my brain.  
  
This is set about a week after 'Aftermath', and a bit before 'Shards of   
Self' in the timeline. Some nudity, and 1/2 of the characters featured   
are my own. I like to think it's a bit romantic, but that's me. ^-^  
  
Thanks for the help and feedback, GV! :D  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dragonfly Dance  
  
------------  
  
Sanguine hummed softly to herself as she stretched, limbering up before   
her regular training exercises . . . . something she did about two or   
three times a week. Of course, today was the first day she had as large   
an area as Megatron's lab to work out in. The evil overlord of   
Cybertron himself was working on something on the other side of the lab.  
  
BOOM!  
  
Well, he /had/ been working on something on the other side of the lab.   
She grinned, doing a leg lift as Megatron waved the smoke from his face,   
amused by the limited range of his cursing vocabulary. There had been   
definite advantages to her hanging around the Combaticons, perverts that   
they were. No one, definitely /no one/, had been as inventive in   
profanity as they had been.  
  
Finally, Sanguine finished her warming up, and flipped on the main   
controller for the training drones. Ignoring the growled question from   
the room's other occupant she hit the play button on the music track . .   
. . and began.  
  
~I'm never gonna say I'm sorry,  
~I'm a clown for everyone  
~I'm never gonna let you down,  
~I'm always here like a sun  
  
She was a blur in the air, twining and writhing her way around the items   
of the lab. . . avoiding sixteen target drones as they whined through   
the air after her. On the other side of the lab, the black and red blur   
quickly snagged Megatron's attention, as the music grew in volume to   
almost poundingly loud.  
  
~I'm a loser,that is a fact for sure  
~I'm happy even if you don't want  
~To invite me out for a dance tonight  
~I'm not normal, I know, I don't care  
  
Sanguine slid below one of the tables, just barely avoiding on of the   
drones tagging her foot. . . and slapped the deactivate button on one of   
the others as it headed for her face. Sliding past it as it fell to the   
floor, she flitted off towards the ceiling, nudging herself out of the   
way of the others. Six more drones fell to the floor, deactivated, as   
Sanguine made her way past them.  
  
~I'm never gonna say...  
  
Three more drones hit the floor with loud clangs . . . falling from the   
ceiling did mean hitting the ground with more momentum.  
  
~I'm always here like a sun, I'm always here  
  
The first drone beeped from its position on the floor, and rose again to   
join the chase. A few seconds later, the next six rose again from the   
floor. But by that point, eight more had hit the floor again. As the   
pace increased, ten, then thirteen . . . soon it was constant, new   
drones hitting the floor as the old rose again.  
  
~Like a ghost I follow your steps so true  
~You don't have to bribe me or fill me up  
~Give me just a minute to shine with you  
~I will make you so happy, make you laugh  
  
Megatron blinked, trying to keep track of which drones had been hit   
already . . . and rather quickly lost count. By now, as the speeds   
escalated, the time the drones spent deactivated had decreased. They   
were also hitting the floor again after activation much sooner. Then   
/SOMETHING/ went sailing out of the blur of hyperactive maneuvering and   
landed behind his throne. From that brief glimpse, it was a rather   
familiar piece of armor . . .   
  
~I'm never gonna say I'm sorry for  
~the essence of my soul  
~There's so many ways to change my life  
~'Cause I want to...oh  
~I'm like a clown, I'm fun for everyone...  
  
Another something went sailing over the behind the throne, but at that   
point, Megatron's attention was completely riveted on the action in   
front of him. Flashes and glimpses going by as if an illusion . . . had   
he seen what he hoped he had seen? The buzzer on the drone's main unit   
startled him slightly, as the drones deactivated.  
  
~I'm never gonna say I'm sorry...  
  
With an almost prim elegance, Sanguine settled   
neatly onto Megatron's lap, legs hooked over one arm of the throne,   
elbows resting on the other with her wings hanging loosely over that   
side. Of course, the fact that she was stark nude was a nice bonus.   
She grinned widely at him as the last note of the music faded away. A   
mechanical voice in the drone primary unit intoned,  
  
  
  
"Well naew . . . what dae ye think?"  
  
"Ahem! Well, your..."  
  
Megatron looked down at the almost too-tempting creature in his lap and   
struggled to maintain his composure as he fumbled for words,  
  
"Your moves are quite impressive, Sanguine."  
  
Had his gaze not been fixed where it was, he might have been able to   
convince Sanguine that he was talking about how she out-maneuvered the   
target drones; but even Megatron had a limit as to how much temptation   
he could endure. Before he was aware of what he was doing, his   
hands were following the path laid by his optics - tracing the lush   
curves of her body, feeling every inch of Sanguine's soft form - as he   
claimed her lips in a hungry kiss. Just as she had hoped this whole   
exercise would lead to.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
